totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Comme moi, szmaty!
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 20 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki mieliśmy do czynienia z nieciekawym przypadkiem. Meredith uległ wypadkowi i w wyniku swojej “codziennej przejażdżki” potrącił jednego z zawodników - Lightning'''a. Uczestnicy najpierw polowali na swoje zwierzęta, aby potem zobaczyć ich zmagania na torze przeszkód. Jak widać, Geoffowi poszło najlepiej, dodatkowo przyłapałem go na sabotażu i wyleciał z gry dzięki uczestnikom - całkiem niegłupi pomysł, '''Izzy. W grze pozostała szczęśliwa szóstka, już coraz bliżej do poznania zwycięzcy, który zyska okrągły milion dolarów. Komu się to uda? Kto będzie blisko, ale również odpadnie jak pozostali? Odpowiedzcie sobie na to pytanie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka) Harold zajmował się samym sobą w willi (nadal fuu), a Amy i Izzy rozmawiały z Anną Marią. Amy: Anka, robimy sojusz dziewczyn B) Izzy: To tylko sojusz przeciwko Harold'''owi, ale zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. xD (PZ - '''Izzy): Jedno jest pewne, dzisiaj musi odpaść Harold. Nie sabotowałam jego podczas wyzwań, ale sprawiłam mu milutki prezent. On pokaże się nam… i to w pełni. No co? Duncan też robił takie żarty, zwijając bieliznę, ale raczej wątpię, aby tym razem znalazł sobie te ciuchy. Na marginesie, widziałam te jego “ciuszki dla geja” w lumpeksie, więc aż tak chyba nie straci, chociaż my będziemy miały niesamowity widok. Fujka, ale jest warto -.- Anna Maria: Mnie ten sojusz pasuje. Harold jest jak wrzód na siedzeniu. Mam go dość odkąd tu wróciłam. Amy: Leń patentowany ;-; Leshawna: Ale co chcecie od Harold'''a? Jest w porządku! '''Izzy: Leshawna, on chyba tobie zamydlił oczy. Leshawna: Niczego mi nie zamydlił, postaram się wam to udowodnić, bo trudno będzie uwierzyć, jeśli same tego nie sprawdzicie. Amy: Antagoniści się będą wszystkiego wypierali. Anna Maria: Przynajmniej ma teraz ciężki orzech do zgryzienia ;) Leshawna: Och, dajcie spokój, laski. Amy, nie zaczynaj, proszę. Amy: Jak nie chcesz słuchać prawdy, to nie będę cię przed nim ostrzegała. Tylko, jak popełnisz błąd, zawsze możesz liczyć na naszą pomoc :) (PZ - Amy): I to nie jest blef. Nie chcę, aby Leshawna ryzykowała eliminacją tylko dlatego, że jej uczucia przeszkadzają w grze. Leshawna: To już pójdę do Harold'''a. '''Anna Maria: Miłej rozmowy tak poza tym :P Leshawna: Dzięki. Któraś idzie ze mną? Izzy: Nie. Leshawna: Spoko ._. (PZ - Amy): A w sumie powinnam z nią iść. Już samo patrzenie na mnie powoduje, że Harold dostaje jakiejś wścieklizny. Dam sobie spokój, bo Leshawna na pewno mi nie uwierzy w to, co mówię. Leshawna wybrała się do Harold'''a. Zastała go w pościeli. '''Leshawna: Wszystko w porządku, Harold? Harold: Spoko. (PZ - Harold): Spędziłem niesamowitą noc ^^ Nigdy nie czułem się tak świetnie, u siebie muszę cały czas dzielić pokój z jakimiś frajerami -,- Harold: Co tam u ciebie słychać? Leshawna: W porządku. Dziewczyny coś tam kombinują. Amy, Anna Maria i Izzy podsłuchują rozmowę tamtej dwójki. Izzy robi się nabuzowana. Izzy: Kombinują??? (PZ - Izzy): Jeśli Leshawna właśnie zakłada sojusz z Harold'''em, to życzę jej szczęśliwej drogi do domu. Dwie osoby przeważnie nie wygrywają immunitetu ;) '''Harold: Nie zwracaj na nie uwagi, właśnie przez nie i Lightning'''a odpadł mój kolega, Geoff. Zostaliśmy tylko my :(. Czy nie wydaje ci się to… trochę romantyczne? xD '''Leshawna: No może. Amy zaczęła się śmiać, Anna Maria ją skarciła. Anna Maria: Ciszej, bo nas jeszcze wyłapią… ._. Amy: Nie mogę słuchać tej wazeliny. Ja tam zaraz wejdę chyba. ;D Izzy: Daj spokój. :d (PZ - Izzy): Cztery na dwa, nadal niby mamy przewagę liczebną, ale pewność siebie może nas zgubić. Ważne, aby któreś z nas zgarnęło wreszcie ten immunitet. Izzy: Dobra, więc oni chcą sojuszu. Co robimy w takim razie? Ja idę do Lightning'''a, ciekawe co z tym biedaczkiem :/ '''Amy i Anna Maria: Możemy iść z tobą. Amy: I tak nie mamy tu nic lepszego do robienia tutaj. Trio lasek zbiera się do wyjścia do lecznicy. Tam już Scarlett powoli kończy swoje dzieło. Scarlett: Piętnaście kursów leczniczych się powiodło, zobaczymy tylko jak po tym wyglądają. Po chwili Lightning oraz Meredith wychodzą cali i zdrowi. Lightning: SHA-BOOM!!! Lightning wraca do gry, a niech się mają na baczności! Meredith: Ktoś mi może powiedzieć, gdzie się znajduję? Scarlett: To moja robota zakończona. Odetchnęła z ulgą, Izzy, Anna Maria i Amy pojawiły się na miejscu. Izzy: Lightning? <33333 Podbiegła do niego i zaczęła go wszędzie namiętnie całować. Izzy: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłam? T_T Wtuliła się w chłopaka. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Lightning: Spokojnie, z Lightning'''iem już wszystko w porządku. '''Anna Maria: Całe szczęście. To twojego mięśniaka mamy za wsparcie? Uuuuu ;u; Izzy: Tak, trzeba rozwalić Harold'''a! Musi zniknąć z tego show! '''Amy: Za nowy sojusz! Wszyscy przybili żółwika. Anna Maria usiadła koło Meredith'''a. '''Anna Maria: Co tam u ciebie? ^^ Meredith: Nie pamiętam, co się stało, odkąd uderzyłem się tym skuterem. Nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać, jechałem tylko i nagle… Anna Maria zaczęła go całować. Tamta trójka + Scarlett byli bardzo zdziwieni, Meredith odwzajemnił pocałunek. (PZ - Anna Maria): TAAAAK! <3 KOCHAM GO!!! <333333 Zrobię wszystko, aby był moim chłopakiem! Teraz ta świętoszka może sobie zatrzymać Mike’a, mam lepszą zdobycz! :DDDD Amy: Gratuluję, ale ty wiesz, że nie możesz jej faworyzować? xD Izzy: Nie psuj im pierwszych chwil :d Meredith: Domyślam się, moja księżniczka da sobie radę ^^ Dalej nie odklejali twarzy od siebie. Meredith: Wybaczcie. Zakochałem się. Izzy: To tak jak ja :D Tu jest mój Lightning <3 Lightning: A tu jest moja najpiękniejsza i najbardziej zwariowana… <3 Całują się, Amy przewraca oczami. Amy: A mojego Duncana w programie nie ma, jestem sama. xD Izzy: Oj tam, jak program się skończy, pojedziemy może wszystkie na Teneryfę? :DDDD Anna Maria: Tak!!! <33333 Z chłopakami, czy to raczej będzie taki wieczór panieński??? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Amy: Nie tak szybko. ^^ Anna Maria: Spoko, najpierw trzeba utrzeć nosa rudemu śmieciowi. (PZ - Scarlett): W takich chwilach żałuję, że mu pomogłam, ale chyba zawsze można to odwrócić. Usłyszeli, że czas na wyzwanie się zaczął. Jones: Zapraszam wszystkich, a w szczególności Meredith'''a! '''Meredith: O, to Jones już powrócił? Jones: Żebym ci czegoś zaraz nie zrobił za ten komentarz. Do mnie i to natychmiast. Meredith: Już do ciebie przychodzę. :’) Jones: A wy, moi drodzy uczestnicy, załóżcie stroje kąpielowe, widzimy się za 10 minut nad klifem. Amy: A tu jest w ogóle jakiś klif? Mija chwila, a uczestnicy stoją już przed Jones'''em na klifie. '''Jones: Czas, abym wyjaśnił wam, na czym polega dzisiejsze wyzwanie. A zaraz, wiecie gdzie jest Harold? Harold wychodzi w jakimś zupełnie innym stroju. Harold: Pokazać wam, w czym będę pływał? :d Amy: Nago? Tak jak streakerzy? xDDDD Podniósł bluzkę do góry. Amy i Anna Maria mają odruchy wymiotne. Anna Maria: Błagam, oszczędź nam tych "widoków". Harold przystępuje do "zabawy" dalej, Amy i Anna Maria przewracają oczami. Lightning: Fu... ;-; Izzy: Masz rację, chyba za moment zwrócę swoje śniadanie. Harold: Patrz, Leshawna! ;) Za chwilę zobaczysz niesamowite ciałko greckiego... Zrzucił z siebie spodnie. Cała czwórka popatrzyła się na niego i wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale po chwili każdy stał osłupiały. Harold nie był nago, ale ktoś sobie zrobił z niego dowcip. Zamiast zwykłych spodenek pływackich, miał na sobie różowe "thongi C", a na pośladkach miał wytatuowaną Sierrę. (PZ - Izzy): To były tak naprawdę zwykłe bokserki, ale... Lightning i Izzy weszli do willi. Znaleźli ciuchy Harold'''a. LIghtning: Inwencja twórcza? '''Izzy: Cieszę się, że o to pytasz! Wzięła ze sobą kredkę, imitującą kolor skóry ludzkiej i zaczęła malować coś na kąpielówkach. Izzy: Założysz? Lightning: Daruj. Co za dużo, to dla Lightning'''a nie jest zdrowo -.- '''Izzy: Muszę jakoś sprawdzić czy nie będzie miał za luźno. Idę do łazienki i zaraz wracam. Harold: Ugh!!! Zdarł z siebie kąpielówki, które okazały się być… dłuższe. Harold był bardzo zdenerwowany. Meredith zaczął wymiotować. Meredith: Niedobrze mi, jak na niego patrzę. Amy: Uwierz, że nie tylko tobie ;-; Meredith: Czyli wyzwanie przerwane? Jones: Harold… załóż sobie cokolwiek, abyś to zakrył. Harold: Dobra. Harold zaczął się przebierać, a Amy przez przypadek odwróciła się. Anna Maria: Nie upuść mydła. xD Izzy i Anna Maria zaczęły się śmiać, Amy zrobiło się momentalnie niedobrze. Amy: Fuuu… Jones: A po co się patrzycie? ;-; Czas na wyjaśnienie wyzwania. Nurkujecie w wodzie i musicie znaleźć ukryty skarb - strzałę. Po znalezieniu strzały biegniecie do lasu i załadowujecie ją na łuk. Waszym zadaniem będzie przebicie wszystkich balonów waszych przeciwników. Podobizna przeciwnika na balonie, musicie przebić balon za pomocą strzały. Na Amy spada monitor. Jones: Wybacz. Na tym monitorze będziecie widzieli, kto jeszcze ile ma żyć. 0 żyć = 0 waszych balonów i odpadacie z wyzwania. Wygra ta osoba, której balony zostaną w lesie. Czy wszystko jasne? Harold, ponieważ wygrałeś wyzwanie, wybierasz i kolejność, w której będziecie skakać do wody. (PZ - Harold): Trzeba będzie logicznie pomyśleć, to pewnie tylko zadanie dodatkowe, ale warto je wygrać. Muszę być przed nimi albo mnie zestrzelą na starcie. Harold: Amy, ja, Lightning, Izzy, Anna Maria i Leshawna. Amy: Super ._. Wskoczyła do wody, tam jednak… “przywitała” się ze starym dobrym Kłem. (PZ - Amy): Teraz już wiem co odczuwał Scott, kiedy musiał się zmierzyć z Kłem. Rekin kierował się w stronę Amy, jednak ta schyliła się w dół, a rekin nie zdążył jej chwycić. Amy: Uff, poczekaj chwilę. Znam coś bardziej smakowitego! Amy cały czas kierowała się w dół. Monitor wskazywał na to, że czas Amy na “pobyt w wodzie” się kończy. Jones: Dziesięć sekund! Bulgot. Po chwili wychodzi Amy, ale bez strzały. Jones: Jak nie masz strzały, to idziesz na koniec i dajesz szansę innym. Harold, teraz ty. Harold: No spoko c: Harold wskoczył do wody bez problemu. (PZ - Harold): Przyda się tutaj doświadczenie Mądral z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Miałem być w parze z Mary, ale wolała kogo innego ;-;. Przez tę idiotkę Ellody obie musiały odpaść, trochę szkoda. Harold użył magnesu, rekin zaczął uciekać. Harold: I fajnie… Harold jeszcze nie znalazł żadnej strzały. Pojawił się przy nim licznik z dziesięcioma sekundami do końca. Wziął jedną ze strzał i pognał w stronę lasu. Jones: W czasie, gdy ktoś jest w lesie, następna osoba już może wykonać wyzwanie, czyli według listy, zapraszam, Lightning. Lightning: Czas, aby Lightning udowodnił, na co go stać! Sha-boom! Wskoczył do wody i przed sobą zauważył wściekłego Kła. Lightning: O Jezu, sorry kolo za to co było wcześniej xD Kieł jednak pogodził się z Lightning'''iem i uścisnął jego dłoń, wskazał mu nawet najbliższą strzałę. '''Lightning: Jak będziesz widział rudzielca, zero litości. Zbił pięść do dłoni, rekin tak samo. Lightning zanurkował po strzałę. (PZ - Harold): Oby mi się udało. Nagle wszyscy słyszą dźwięk przebitego balona. Okazuje się, że Amy straciła swoją szansę. Jones: Amy, zostały ci trzy szanse! Czas na Izzy! Izzy zadowolona wypłynęła do wody. Kieł szykował na nią zęby, Izzy tak samo. Izzy: Zabawmy się :) Izzy i Kieł zaczęli się atakować nawzajem, raz wychodziła ona zwycięsko, raz jednak potwór. Dziewczyny zauważyły tę bójkę. Każda kibicowała Izzy, jednocześnie się o nią martwiąc. Anna Maria: Oby wyszła z tego cało o.o Izzy po chwili zjawiła się na powierzchni, ale bez klucza. Słyszy również, że balon Leshawny został przebity. Leshawna: Co jest? Mówiłeś, że… Harold zjawił się już na miejscu. Jones: Tylko ci z lasu przebijają balony, więc ktoś przebił właśnie twój. Leshawna: Dostanie nauczkę! Leshawna chciała już wskoczyć do wody. Anna Maria: Ale teraz jest moja kolej. O Jezu, aby mi się nie popsuła fryzura od tego. Anna Maria wskoczyła i miała problem ze znalezieniem przedmiotu. Tak samo jak Izzy i Amy, nie znalazła nic. Anna Maria: Niech to! (PZ - Anna Maria): Gdyby to nie chodziło aż tak wygląd, to może chętnie wzięłabym udział i przetrwała. Tym razem jednak może wyeliminuję samą siebie. xD Leshawna wskoczyła do wody bez gadania i od razu znalazła strzałę. Lightning wrócił z lasu. (PZ - Leshawna): Pewnie to Lightning we mnie strzelił. Udowodnię mu, że też tak potrafię. Balon Lightning'''a został przebity. '''Amy wróciła, ale znowu bez strzały. (PZ - Amy): Nic mi dzisiaj nie idzie, ale nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać! Kolej Harold'''a. Tym razem upatrzył sobie nową ofiarę. '''Jones: Lightning, zostały ci 2 szanse! (PZ - Lightning): Ugh, no oni za moment zobaczą -.- Wychodzi z następną strzałą. (PZ - Harold): Całkiem nieźle mi idzie, ale ciężko znaleźć jego balony teraz. Lightning jest już w lasku, okazało się, że jednak nic nie strzelił i musiał wrócić. Lightning: Sha-cholera! Izzy również zjawiła się wreszcie ze strzałą. Izzy: Uwaga! Anna Maria niechętnie wskakuje, znowu bez łupu. Anna Maria: Czy to jest ustawione? Jones: Na całym obszarze mamy 1200 strzał, gdzieś może być ich żyła. Leshawna? Skaczesz. Leshawna pojawiła się ze strzałą. (PZ - Lightning): Boję się, że to może być moja kolej. A co, jeśli to się zasadzą na Lightning'a? :< Słychać strzał i przebity balon Leshawny, po chwili '''Lightning'a. '''Jones: Szanse prezentują się w ten sposób: Lightning ma już tylko 1, Leshawna 2, Amy 3, a reszta na spokojnie po 4. Nowa kolejka i liczę, że może po niej wyleci już pierwsza osoba. Amy nurkuje w wodzie. Po raz trzeci bezskutecznie. Amy: Mam tego dosyć. Jones: Musisz szukać uważniej :) Harold? (PZ - Harold): To we mnie celują? Super, postaram się wyrzucić ich największe zagrożenie. Harold idzie do lasku, tak samo jak i Lightning, który wskoczył od razu znajdując strzałę. (PZ - Lightning): Mam pomysł, jak go przestraszyć ;) Lightning skradł się za Harold'''em, kiedy ten znalazł balon mięśniaka i już nakierował strzałę, '''Lightning przestraszył go. Chłopak załadował również swoją strzałę, a jego cięciwę ustawił trochę do góry. Strzały przeleciały nad balonem, strzelając w dwa następne obok. Były to dwa balony… Leshawny. Jones: Mamy pierwszą wyeliminowaną! I jest to Leshawna! Już możesz sobie darować nurkowanie. (PZ - Anna Maria): Dlaczego ja nie mam takich prezentów? (PZ - Leshawna): Harold obiecywał mi złote góry, a teraz wyrzucił mnie z wyzwania? To trochę dziwne. Zawiodłam się na nim ;-; Izzy znowu nie trafiła na strzałę, Annie Marii udało się wreszcie - pierwszy raz. Anna Maria: Super! Powodzenia, Amy! Amy wskoczyła do wody, Leshawna siedziała tylko obrażona na ławce. Właśnie zjawił się Harold. Leshawna: I co z naszą umową? Przecież miałeś ich wyeliminować! Harold: Nie uwierzysz, Lightning mnie zepchnął i wycelował w ciebie! Teraz ja odegram się na nim, obiecuję! :o Leshawna: Tylko szybko, bo on jeszcze ciebie wyrzuci. (PZ - Leshawna): Mogę mu uwierzyć na słowo, tym razem nie pozwolę, aby Lightning załatwił biednego Harold'''a. W trakcie ich szeptów '''Lightning pojawił się już, aby ucałować Izzy. Harold wskoczył do wody, ale zanim to zrobił, Lightning podstawił mu nogę i zaczął się śmiać. Podeszła do niego Leshawna. Leshawna: Słuchaj mnie ty przerośnięta kupo mięśni, co to ma znaczyć?! >:( Lightning: No co? On wyrzucił Bridgette, to chcę się na nim odegrać ;-; Leshawna: Tak, jasne -.- Lightning cały czas odsuwał się do Leshawny, ale stracił równowagę i wpadł do wody, przez co zachłysnął się wodą. Izzy była zła na Leshawnę, a potem również i ją wrzuciła w ramach zemsty. Izzy: To za Lightning'''a! Spływaj! Przeproś go najlepiej! ;-; '''Leshawna przewróciła oczami. (PZ - Leshawna): Ależ oni strasznie chamscy się zrobili. Pewnie zazdrośni o to, że ufam bardziej Harold'''owi niż im! Chyba jednak się nie dziwię, musiał w sobie znaleźć odwagę, aby się im postawić. Kogo mam już dosyć? '''Izzy. Skupię się na niej. Do tego potrzebna przynajmniej jedna osoba - chyba z tamtej czwórki najdłużej przesiedziałam z… Amy. To chyba Amy trzeba będzie namówić. Chcą wojny, to jej dostaną. Izzy wskoczyła do wody i chociaż posiadała strzałę, to dostała karę na tę rundę za zepchnięcie Leshawny. Harold również znalazł strzałę, jednak został ukarany, bo skoczył, kiedy Amy jeszcze przebywała. Blondynka właśnie zjawiła się ze strzałą. Anna Maria: Mogę już skoczyć? Jones: Tak, jasne. Trochę zmienimy kolejność przez ten durny wypadek - Anna Maria, potem Lightning, Amy, Harold i Izzy. Tamta dwójka dostaje 10 minut kary na wyzwanie. Liczę, że jednego z was się pozbędą. (PZ - Harold): Co? ;-; To Lightning mnie zepchnął! Ja testowałem, jak skoczyć do wody, bo znalazłem grotę strzał!!! Ugh -_- Amy widzi przed sobą cel. Naciąga strzałę i trafia. Jones: Harold - 3 szanse! Anna Maria jest bez strzały! Więc Lightning, Amy i Anna Maria będą skakali, aż kara dla tamtej dwójki się nie skończy. Ale wiecie co? Możecie wykupić koniec kary. Warunek jest taki, że stracicie jeszcze jedną szansę. Izzy: Ja tam wolę zachować wszystkie. Harold: Użyję tego -_- Jones: Harold - 2 szanse. Skaczesz po Annie Marii. (PZ - Harold): To nie miało tak wyglądać, ale spoko. Chcieli wojny, to ją dostaną! B) Lightning znalazł się ze strzałą. Kieruje się do lasu. Jones: Dobra, kontynuujemy zabawę. Amy: Super. Amy nie miała tyle szczęścia, znowu musiała użerać się z Kłem. Amy: Serio? -.- Anna Maria również skoczyła, bardziej pewna, że coś znajdzie. Zmarszczyła tylko brwi, kiedy się okazało, że również jest bez szans. Harold: Wygląda na to, że moja kolej. Poza Harold'''em, '''Izzy i Leshawną nikogo nie było. Lightning wrócił, najwyraźniej zdziwiony. Lightning: Nikogo nie trafiłem? Harold: Hej, Jones. Jones: Słucham? Harold: A czy jak znajdę więcej niż jedną strzałę to będę mógł je wystrzelić wszystkie? Jones: No dobra, niech ci będzie. Harold wskoczył zadowolony do wody. Od razu popłynął bardzo daleko. Licznik mija, pięć sekund, a Harold pospiesznie zbiera wszystkie bełty, chowając je w spodenkach. Wypływa na powierzchnię i płynie z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Izzy: Czy moja kara minęła? Spogląda na licznik. Została jej minuta do końca kary. Jones: Nie. I jak jeszcze raz mnie zapytasz, dorzucę następne 10 minut. Lightning, powtarzamy kolejkę. Lightning: Sha-boom! (PZ - Lightning): Jest dobrze, bo temu frajerowi zostały jeszcze 2 szanse, a Leshawny już nie ma. On pewnie sobie nie poradzi. Słyszą, jak balon przy Lightning'''u pęka. Oznacza to, że… '''Jones: ...Lightning odpada z wyzwania! Stracił wszystkie możliwe balony! Zdenerwowany Lightning złamał swoją strzałę. Słyszymy serię pęknięć. Jones: Izzy straciła… aż trzy szanse za jednym zamachem :OOO Izzy: Gdzie tam >:( Koniec kary. Izzy: Zaraz załatwię tego patyczaka i lenia patento… Kolejny przebity balon. Jones: Izzy odpada z wyzwania! Wszyscy byli zszokowani. (PZ - Amy): Mamy do czynienia z kimś mega mocnym. No dobra Amy, dasz radę :/ Jones: Harold'''owi zostały 2 balony, '''Amy 3, a Anna Maria ma od samego początku 4. Zapomniałem… za zestrzelenie każdego uczestnika zawodnik dostaje po 3 dodatkowe szanse, więc Lightning wraca do gry z 3 balonami, a Harold - 5 szans, ponieważ Lightning wrócił. (PZ - Harold): Muszę znowu go wyeliminować? Wow. -.- Izzy: Lepiej tego nie rób ;_; Jones: A czyj to show? ;u;. Kolej Anny Marii. Anna Maria: A nie mogę komuś oddać tych szans? Nie chcę brać udziału w tym wyzwaniu. Jones: Ugh… ale tylko zawodnikom, którzy jeszcze biorą udział. Komu chcesz? I ile? Anna Maria: 2 dla Lightning'''a i 2 dla '''Amy. Daję sobie spokój. Wzięła tapir i ruszyła w stronę ławki. Jones: No dobra. Amy, Harold i Lightning mają razem po 5 szans! Nowa kolejka. Zaczniemy w kolejności alfabetycznej, ale na odwrót, czyli że to Lightning skacze :P Lightning: I spoko. Zbliżył się do Harold'''a i szturchnął go w sut. '''Lightning: Słuchaj mnie ruda małpo, wyrzuć mnie z wyzwania, a spuszczę ci taki łomot, jak tylko to całe zadanie się skończy! Lightning'''a nie da się wyrzucić tak łatwo, zapamiętaj! ;) '''Leshawna: No nie, czego ty się tak wszystkich czepiasz?! -.- Lightning już jej nie słuchał, bo był w wodzie z dwiema strzałami. (PZ - Lightning): Dziwne, te strzały przypominają mój związek z Izzy, tak wbite w siebie… :3 Lightning: SHA-BOOM! Tymi strzałami zapewnię sobie zwycięstwo! Harold: Comme moi, szmaty! Durny mięśniak z implantami i wredna blond krowa nie mogą mnie pokonać! Lightning wszedł na górę do niego. Lightning: A tak się składa, że nie zawsze wredne śmiecie wygrałem, nauczyłem się tego w Zemście Wyspy, w jego kontynuacji też. Jeśli będziesz nadal taki podły, nie osiągniesz szczęścia i oberwiesz tak samo, jak pozostali! Straciłem swój naturalny kolor włosów i powodzenie u dziewczyn! Taka tylko ostroga od Lightning'''a. ;-; Chwycił go. '''Leshawna: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Tego to już za wiele! Chce rzucić się z łapami do Lightning'''a, jednak powstrzymują ją '''Izzy i Anna Maria. Izzy: Daj mu spokój! ;-; Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Harold działa każdemu na nerwy! Ty go bronisz, bo go kochasz! -_- Leshawna: Może i kocham, ale to nie jest powód, dla którego Lightning go musi obrażać! Meredith już nie może słuchać tych awantur i strzela facepalma. Meredith: Możecie się zamknąć wreszcie? ;-; Leshawna: Póki Lightning nie przeprosi Harold'''a, nie licz na nic! '''Meredith zgrzyta zębami. Lightning: A za co Lightning ma przepraszać? Przez niego odpadały dziewczyny. Teraz jego kolej. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, a nawet Jones miał wywalone na wyzwanie, Amy cały czas była pod wodą i zbierała strzały. Tak samo jak wcześniej, mogła po cichu udać się do lasu. Jones skończył grać w 2048 i dalej patrzył, jak uczestnicy się kłócą. Leshawna: A może lepiej wyjaśnisz, po co robiłaś soft porno w trakcie debiutu? Izzy: Albo powiesz, czemu zamiast skupić się na grze, to prowokowałaś wszystkich na Planie i im ubliżałaś? Leshawna: Przestaniesz mi to wypominać? -.- Izzy: Nie -,- I dlatego, że mam ciebie dosyć, obiecuję ci, że jesteś wyrzucona z sojuszu! Leshawna: Jesteś świrnięta! Na Wyspie przegraliśmy przez ciebie, na Planie uderzyłaś się w głowę, a w Trasie ciebie rąbnął samolot i musiałaś odpaść, bo stałaś się taka “mądra”. Izzy: Mnie przynajmniej nie wykiwał Alejandro. I uważaj, bo jak tak dalej będziesz kochliwa, to i Harold ciebie rzuci ;) Leshawna: Osz ty… Izzy: DAWAJ, FATSHAWNA!!! Wszyscy słyszą przebijanie strzał. Harold - 4, 3, 2, 1… zero balonów. Tak samo został wyzerowany Lightning. Jones: Przeszedłem tę grę! Ale chwila, co się dzieje? Nagle przychodzi Amy. Amy: Sorry, nie wiedziałam, czy ta gra trwa nadal to pozbyłam się pozostałych. ;u; Jones: To dobrze. Amy wygrywa immunitet!!! B) Amy: Ooo tak B) Izzy: Super, Amy! Teraz już wiemy, kogo się pozbyć. Mierzy wzrokiem Leshawnę, obok niej stoją Anna Maria i Lightning. Anna Maria: Sorry, laska. Strasznie się rządzisz. Jones: Myślę, że wprowadzę tutaj nową zasadę ;) Od dzisiaj, jeśli dojdzie do jakiejkolwiek ceremonii eliminacji, osoba z immunitetem NIE BĘDZIE MOGŁA GŁOSOWAĆ! (PZ - Amy): Robi się nieciekawie o.o. Ale mimo wszystko jest 3-2, żeby się pozbyć Harold'''a. Żegnamy ozięble :) '''Jones: Także Amy, nie będziesz mogła głosować, ale w sumie, dzisiaj nikt nie głosuje, witajcie na etapie bez eliminacji! Izzy: Ja ci dam etap bez eliminacji ty mały!... Anna Maria ją powstrzymuje, Leshawna oddycha z ulgą, a Harold obok niej stoi z chytrym uśmieszkiem. (PZ - Harold): Chyba mi się udało rozbić ten prężny kwartet, a już w następnym wyzwaniu to Izzy pojedzie do domu. Obiecuję, gwarantuję, ona zniknie! ;) Jones: Miło jest tak zaskoczyć uczestników. Mamy nadal finałową szóstkę, ale następnym razem nie będę tak łaskawy. Czy dziewczyny wyjaśnią sobie to nieporozumienie? Jakie będzie kolejne wyzwanie i co z niego wyniknie? Zostańcie z nami w następnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki